The Jungle King
The Jungle King is a 1994 golden film. A reluctant lion king has his paws full trying to save his jungle kingdom. Plot Taking place in the continent between Africa and Asia, The film is about an anthropomorphic lion named King Maximilian III. A grumpy, selfish and obnoxious king who rules the main part of the continent in a unpopular monarchy. He has mainly been creating all kinds of preposterous laws that have no reason to be present. His main royal servants, Chancellor Hyena (with his parrot assistant, Ricardo) and gorilla General Glump, constantly flatter and cajole towards him. Meanwhile, Max's twin brother, Irwin, who is more kinder and more friendly, is enjoying his life illustrating his birds. Back at the Monarchy, Both Max and Chancellor are in love with a young lioness named Leonette, whose family forces her to marry the king. Unfortunately, Chancellor has been doing convert work in other parts of the continent that are ruled by Emperor Raj, A Monarch tiger King that rules most. Their plans are to attack Max's army when his territory is defenseless in regards towards Max being captured. The next day, Chancellor tricks Max into a trap where Max is then captured by hunters. While Max is captured, an alarmed General Glump seeks out Irwin and asks for his help after telling him about Max's captured caused by Chancellor. Irwin is enlisted to pose for the king; in the process of him undoing all of Max's ludicrous laws and then wins the hearts of the animal citizens, and even the heart of Leonette. Her feelings are reciprocal, but the next day, it is suddenly outraged when she finds out that Irwin is not really a king that his pet tropical-rainbow bird, Daphne had sent him the terrible messages on the note, claiming that he was about to stop Emperor Raj and his army by declaring the war after Max's captured. As a result, she gets furious and rejects him for his lies. As Irwin watches Leonette leaves from the palace, he rests beneath the terrace and sobs, along with Daphne. General Glump barely manages to get enough time to save Max when he finds out that the kingdom is under attack by Emperor Raj and his army and reforms more kinder and more popular. Soon enough, Max and Irwin get together and team up with both forces together as one powerful squadron to fight back. Once Raj has been defeated, Irwin rescues Leonette who has been kidnapped by Chancellor and then Irwin defeats Chancellor who then makes a discharged exit, Max then changes his ways and now appreciatively offers to shares the monarchy with his brother Irwin. Sooner than however, Irwin kindly decides that he wants to get married to Leonette and get his book finished in the process. Cast *Irene Cara as Leonette *Jeffrey Tambor as King Maximilian "Max" III *Ian Richardson as Chancellor Hyena *Sorrell Booke as Emperor Raj *Cam Clarke as Ricardo the Parrot *Jim Cummings as General Glump *Tom Kenny and Richard Newman as Hunters *Jason Marsden as Irwin *Jack Angel as Fat Lion *Kath Soucie as Little Girl Lion *June Foray as Mama Lion *Dee Bradley Baker as Thin Lion *Frank Welker as Birds Category:Golden Films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:List of Movies Category:Lion King Category:Disney